A Potion Heated Night!
by dragomaster312
Summary: A Natsu x Lucy lemon one shot with no plot! Rated M for Mature. Don't judge me on the name! Juvia tries to once again use a potion on Gray, but what happens when Natsu gets it instead?


**All right! I'll just say this! Don't ask me why or how, but I figured I'd give the old writing a lemon schtick a try. This will be the first lemon I've ever done so go easy on me!**

 **Plus... it's kinda embarrassing... -/-**

 **That being said... enjoy the read!**

* * *

In another part of town, in a mysterious shop, a certain blue haired water mage approached it. She looked around making sure that she wasn't being followed, then walked inside. She then approached the keeper who was an elderly old man who was the shopkeeper of the store. The storekeeper noticed Juvia and gave her a friendly smile.

"Well hello there miss," he said. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for a certain potion. A potion that will make a certain someone want me," she said. "And I also want to know if it's use will be for it's intended purpose."

The shopkeeper hummed thoughtfully. "That's a pretty specific request young lady," he said.

"Forgive me. The reason why I say that is because I've had a bad experience with someone else before," she said.

"Ah I see. Well... there is one, but I should warn you that it's very potent," said the shopkeeper.

"What exactly does it do?" she asked.

"Well..." The shopkeeper looked around making sure that no one was around, then he beckoned her to come closer which she did. "First things first, I don't mean to sound so personal, but are you in love with this guy?"

"Yes I am," she replied. "I love this man more than life itself."

"In that case, If you're really serious about your guy then I would recommend this."

The shopkeeper reached below the counter and then placed a small vial with a bright red concoction in it.

"This is one of the most popular love potions out there. Especially with the girls," said the shopkeeper. "All you need to do is have him drink a bit of this and then he'll be all over you."

"Does it actually work?" asked the girl.

"Yes. However I should give a warning about this thing," said the shopkeeper. "Whatever you do, do not and I repeat do not have him drink the entire thing at once. Otherwise...well... let's just say things will get a little x rated."

"X... rated?" she wondered blushing at the mere thought. "How does it work?"

"All you gotta do is have the person drink it," said the shopkeeper. "After that the potion will take effect after that. Personally I'd recommend slip a bit of it in a drink or something."

"Seems simple enough."

"Yes. But I can say that everyone who's had this is extremely satisfied with the results becoming more closer than ever before," continued the shopkeeper. "If you want it, you have this for the price of 30,000 jewel."

"Seems reasonable. I'll take it," she said.

* * *

 **In the Fairy Tail guild hall...**

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were at table. Lucy was reading a book while Natsu and Happy were eating their lunch. Happy was happily munching on a fish while Natsu was scarfing down a plate of fried rice eating nosily."

"Seriously Natsu? Can't you eat like a normal person?" asked Lucy looking up from her book. "You're like a wild animal."

"So what? I'm hungry and the sooner I fill my stomach, the faster I can get back to doing something else!" said Natsu as he continued to chow down.

"Whatever you say," said Lucy.

Lucy then went over to the bar to try and at least get some peace and quiet.

Then Levy and Mira came up to her.

"Hey there Luce," said Levy. "What cha doing?"

"Oh nothing much," said Lucy. "I was trying to read, but Natsu was making too much of a racket, so I came over here try to get some peace and quiet. Sometimes I wonder why I hang around with a guy like him."

"Come on Lucy. You don't mean that," said Mira. "I mean after all, you and Natsu are practically a couple now. You should accept his faults just as he accepts yours."

"Yeah I guess you're-" began Lucy before she registered what Mira said. She then immediately blushed beet red. "Wait... what?! Mira! You're still going on about that!? How many times do I have to tell you, I don't see Natsu that way!"

"Oh come Luce. Everyone knows how close you and Natsu are," said Levy chuckling. "Besides you shouldn't be so embarrassed. After all you and Natsu have had a few moments that say otherwise."

"Such has?" quizzed Lucy.

"For one thing you and Natsu are always together," said Levy. "And then there was that one time that he dug out the cherry tree from Rainbow Sakura festival."

"Not to mention the time that a while back, Natsu managed to cope a feel on Lucy," giggled Mira.

"Hey! Those don't mean anything!" squeaked Lucy more pinker than ever. "And besides! Natsu only did because that dragon stripped me naked and he was trying to cover me up!"

"That's not what we heard," said Levy smirking. "You practically slapped the poor guy for grabbing your giant gazongas."

"Well you'd would have done the same thing if Gajeel grabbed you Levy!" snapped Lucy.

"Actually Levy would probably let Gajeel touch her itty bitty titties. After all, she's got a major crush on Gajeel," said Mira.

Now it was Levy's turn to blush. "What?! Yeah right! I'd die of embarrassment if that happened! And my boob's aren't that small either!"

"It's not that embarrassing," said Mira. "It's natural to want to touch the person you like. It's what makes you human. One of these days, there will come a time that you two will just will want to touch the guy you like and... Well let's just say that things will get a little x rated if you know what I mean."

Both Lucy and Levy blushed so much, steam came puffing out of their heads.

Meanwhile Natsu was still scarfing down on his lunch until he finally finished his food. Also at that time, Gray came walking along as well.

"Ah. Now that hit the spot," Natsu said. "But now... I'm feeling kinda thirsty."

"Man. That job ran me ragid," said Gray. "Maybe a drink can help me chill out."

They both went over to the bar where Mira, Lucy, and Levy were. As soon as Lucy saw Natsu, she instinctively began to walk away.

"Hey Lucy! Where ya headed?"Natsu asked.

"Going home! Gotta go!" she responded as she dashed away from sight.

"Wonder what's gotten into her?" wondered Gray.

"It's... complicated," said Levy who was still blushing a little.

Natsu and Gray just shrugged and then they both turned to Mira. "Hey Mira. Mind giving me a drink over here?"

Hearing each other speak at the same time, the two turned towards and gazed grimly at each other.

"Hey ice boy. I asked Mira first. So wait your turn," snapped Natsu.

"That's my line coal for brains," growled Gray. "So why don't you take a hike?"

"What'd you say?! You looking to pick a fight?!"

"Fine! You wanna get your ass beat again, that's fine by me!"

"Let's fight!" cheered Happy.

The two of them then got into their usual fights.

"Hey you guys. I can get you both drinks," said Mira.

But Natsu and Gray didn't hear. Mira shook her and and got two cups and filled both of them and put them on the counter.

"I'll just leave these here for them when they stopped fighting," she said as she left the counter while Natsu and Gray continued to go at it.

Then a certain someone tip-toed over to the counter while Natsu and Gray fought and took out the love potion she had recently bought.

"My beloved Gray, I may have made the mistake of giving you that potion from before which made the entire guild including you to go insane," Juvia thought. "But now I have a potion that will actually work! With this potion, with one single taste, you will finally be able to fall for me! You'll become completely ravenous for me and then we'll make sweet sweet love! The mere thought of it is making me shake with anticipation."

When she made sure that no one was looking, she opened up the vial and was about to pour the entire concoction in the drink, but then she remembered what the shopkeeper had warned her about.

 _"Whatever you do, do not and I repeat do not have him drink the entire thing at once. Otherwise_ _...well... let's just say things will get a little x rated."_

"X rated?" wondered Juvia. "Is that what I want my beloved Gray to become?" She then went into another one of her crazy fantasies. She imagined that Gray had just drank the drink with the love potion in it and he was looking at Juvia blushing and panting.

 _"My sweet Juvia... For some reason... my body feels so hot..."_

 _"What's the matter my love? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"_

 _"Actually... there's one thing you can do Juvia my sweet... is that you let me take you!"_

 _Gray then ripped all of Juvia's clothes off leaving her stark naked._

 _"Eek! Gray my love! You wild beast!"_

"Yes! Yes I do! I want my beloved Gray to devour me like a wild animal!" Juvia cried to herself. "If he does, then our hearts will truly be one and I will finally have gained my love's affection!"

She then dumped all of the contents of the vial into one of the mugs and then went into hiding.

Natsu and Gray continued to fight and at this point were starting to get tired and had finally stopped fighting to take a break.

"Geez man! Where the heck are you getting all that energy?!" said Gray tiredly.

"Can't tell ya," said Natsu. Then he saw the mugs on the counter. "Hey look Gray. Looks like Mira left some drinks for us."

"All right," said Gray.

Juvia watched in anticipation waiting for Gray to pick the mug that she mixed the love potion with, when one of the guild members called out to her.

"Hey Juvia! Whatcha doin over there?"

Juvia then turned around towards the member and smiled. "Oh nothing. Just watching my beloved," she said.

However this proved to be Juvia's blunder because in that moment when she looked away as the two boys grabbed themselves a mug, Gray had grabbed the wrong mug. Instead Natsu got the one with the love potion. As they drank down their drinks, Juvia looked out from behind the pillar and realized what had happened.

"Oh no! I didn't see which mug that Gray took!" she said to herself. "How will I know if he had drank the one with the love potion in it?!"

Then Gray noticed Juvia. "Hey. What's up Juvia? You look like you saw a ghost. Everything OK?" he asked.

"Yes. Gray um... how are... you feeling today?" asked Juvia.

"The same as I always been," replied Gray. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing," she said.

"My beloved Gray's acting normal," she thought. Then she felt her heart freeze making her look at Natsu who was gulping down his drink. "Then that means... Natsu's...!"

Natsu having finished his drank let out a satisfied sigh of content. "That hit the spot," he said as he got up and walked away. "Think I'm gonna go and take a nap at Lucy's place. See ya later Happy."

"OK. Bye Natsu!" said Happy.

Juvia watched as Natsu walked away with a puzzled expression.

"That's odd. Natsu seems to be acting normally. I wonder why?" she said thoughtfully. "Maybe the love potion was a dud or something? Or maybe it didn't take effect yet. Yes. That has to be it. If it hasn't taken effect yet, then I'll just have to stick close to Gray until it takes effect!"

Juvia then glomped onto Gray by holding his arm.

"My beloved Gray! As of now, I'm spending the way with you!"

"Juvia! Will you let me go?! You're being creepy again!" cried Gray.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Lucy, she was walking back home to her apartments. She was still thinking about what Mira said to her.

 _"One of these days, there will come a time that you two will just will want to touch the guy you like and... Well let's just say that things will get a little x rated if you know what I mean."_

"Geez! Why the heck does Mira have to keep putting those weird thoughts in my head," she muttered to herself. "But... it's not like I want to do those things with Natsu... wait! What am I saying?! This is Natsu we're talking about here! He's not exactly the type of guy who's interested in women. Although... it makes me curious if he even thinks about that sort of thing."

She then looked at her bosom and thought back to when he grabbed them just to "cover them up." The thought of it made her blush once more.

"What the heck am I thinking?! I mean come on! That was just one moment!" she thought.

Soon she came to her apartment and came into her room. "Well at least I'm home. Maybe I should probably take a bath so I can-"

Lucy then was rudely interrupted by a certain dragon slayer that was sitting in the middle of her living room on her couch.

"Yo! Lucy!"

"GAH! Natsu! Will you stop breaking into my room!?" cried Lucy. "What the heck are you even doing here?!"

"Nothing much," said Natsu. "I just came to crash at your place for a bit."

"Can't you go somewhere else?!" snapped Lucy. "You can take a nap your house you know!"

"But your bed's so much more comfy," said Natsu. "Besides it's not like that this is the first time I've slept here."

"Geez. My room's not a hotel you know!"

"Aw come on Luce. It's no big deal. So please let me sleep here?" begged Natsu. "Pretty please?"

Lucy sighed in resignation. "Oh all right fine. It's not like you're gonna listen to me to begin with so go ahead."

"Yay! You're the rest Luce!" cheered Natsu. "That's way you're a valuable member to Team Natsu!"

"Just go sleep will you?" snapped Lucy.

Natsu then walked towards Lucy's room ready to catch some z's when... it happened. All of a sudden Natsu suddenly bent over like he was in pain feeling a hot sensation in his stomach. "Whoa...! What the... what's... going on?!"

Lucy seeing this immediately rushed over to Natsu's side. "Natsu! Are you OK?!"

"I... don't know..." groaned Natsu. "I feel... dizzy for some reason...!"

Lucy then felt Natsu's forehead which felt very warm. "Holy crap! You're burning up! Hold on! I'll get you on the bed!"

She then helped Natsu to his feet and then helped him to the bed. Natsu staggered and he lied on the bed. He was slightly sweaty and his face was flushed.

"Natsu! Just hang on OK?" said Lucy who was now feeling concerned. "I'll see if I can get you something to cool you down!"

Lucy was just about to go get something to cool down Natsu, but then Natsu grabbed a hold of Lucy's hand stopping her.

"Please... don't leave..." he said. "Don't... leave all alone..."

"It's OK Natsu," she said. "I'm just gonna go get you a cold cloth. I'm not going anywhere-"

Then Natsu pulled Lucy causing her to fall and making her fall right on top of Natsu.

"Please... don't leave... my body... is feeling hot..." said Natsu in a hot voice. "Please Luce... you have to help me..."

Being this close to Natsu and hearing the way he was talking, Lucy couldn't help but blush bright red.

"N-natsu... please... let me go... you're kinda..." she began to say but then she felt something poking her. At first she didn't know what it was but then when she felt where the thing poking her was, she grew even redder than before.

"No... it couldn't be..." she thought.

She sat up getting off of Natsu and her eyes went wide with shock. The source of the thing poking her was right in between Natsu's legs standing up tall pointing to the ceiling throbbing. Lucy couldn't help but let out a startled scream.

"N-natsu you perv! Why the heck is your... thing like that?!" she screamed.

"What do you mean...?" asked Natsu. He then looked down at his tent. "Oh... I... have no idea...it's started getting like that when I started feeling weird...before..."

Lucy was gonna reap Natsu a new one for getting such a hard on, but for some reason she couldn't tear her eyes away from Natsu's protrusion. It throbbed and twitch as if it was ready to blow up any second. Seeing that made her have a bit of a hot feeling inside of her herself.

"Lucy... come... please help me..." said Natsu. "This is... feeling really weird and hot... make it... go away please..."

"But Natsu... you do realize what that means right?!" yelped Lucy. "That means that I have to..."

"It's OK... Besides... you're the only one who... I can trust with this..." said Natsu who looked when more sweaty and flushed. "So please... help me... I... don't know how much longer I...can take it..."

Lucy looked at Natsu and then looked at his erection with a flushed face. She could see how Natsu was suffering and she couldn't bear to see him like this. So...

"All right then Natsu..." she said. "But... what I'm about to has to be kept secret OK? Don't tell anyone! Not even Happy! Got it?"

Natsu gave a nod in response. Lucy then got off of Natsu went for his lower body and timidly started pulling down his pants. As soon as she did, Natsu's throbbing dick came springing out. Lucy eyes went even wider upon seeing it. It was big, probably roughly about 8 inches in length and 6 inches of girth, not circumcised, and pulsing as it it was alive with a couple of small veins the sides.

"Holy crap! This is the first time I'm seeing this, but... Natsu's freaking gigantic!" thought Lucy. "How the heck did it get so huge!?"

Natsu having have noticed Lucy pulling down his pants and exposing his dick couldn't help but blush in embarrassment and look away. Lucy couldn't help, but notice how bashful Natsu was being. In fact, this was the first time seeing him being bashful. She then quickly shook her head staying focused.

"All right then Natsu," she said. "I'm gonna try and relieve it now... I just wanna say that... this will be my first time doing this... so... sorry if I'm no good..."

"Just... do it Lucy..." said Natsu. "Please... I feel like I'm gonna explode..."

Lucy instinctively gulped and then returned her eyes to Natsu's throbbing cock.

"Okay then... here I go..." she said nervously.

She reached out and lightly tapped on Natsu's dick with her finger making him wince from the sensitivity and his entire body tensed up. Then Lucy gently wrapped her hands around and then began rubbing his cock with one hand very gently. Natsu blushed and let out a slight moan from his throat as he began to pant heavily as he was touched by her. Lucy at first was still feeling embarrasssed, but as she continued to jerk him then she started to get used to it if not more into it.

"Whoa... it's pretty hard," she thought. "And it's throbbing like crazy... and Natsu looks like he's feeling good from this..."

Then she noticed that a small bead of liquid came out of the tip. As she continued to rub all over it, the bead smeared all over the tip making it more slippery. Then it more liquid began to leak out making Natsu pant even heavier from the stimulation.

"Lucy... I'm starting... to feel funny right now..." said Natsu. "It feels strange... but... in a good way..."

"I-is that so?" asked Lucy. "Then... I'll keep doing it..."

Lucy moved her hand a little quicker squeezing more lightly. Natsu tensed up even arching his back letting out a hiss of pleasure. At this point, Lucy had long forgotten being embarrassed. All she cared about now was stroking Natsu's pulsing cock. The mere sight of it was making Lucy excited too. She pumped her hand faster and harder making sticky sounds with each rub and more fluids leak out. Natsu's cock throbbed and pulsing becoming more harder than before even swelling slightly. This went on for about five minutes until finally Natsu was reaching his limit.

"Lucy! I don't what's happening but... I feel like I'm gonna explode!" he moaned.

Lucy in response kept pumping her hand as fast and hard as she could and then with a loud grunt Natsu's cock finally blew. Cum went all over Lucy covering her face and her breasts staining her clothes. After a few seconds, Natsu's cock finally settled down as he relaxed having the tension ease up a little. Lucy stood there dumb struck trying to comprehend what had just happened. Natsu having regained a bit of his reason sat up and wiped his brow. Then he saw Lucy.

"Oh no! Lucy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to that!" he cried. "Please don't hurt me!"

Lucy didn't answer. The strings of cum dripped down from her face onto her large breasts. A string just so happened to trickle down Lucy's lips causing her to instinctively lick and tasting it. As soon as she did, Natsu couldn't help but stare at the current state Lucy was in. She looked so erotic, so sexy, and so beautiful.

"Geez... Natsu you got it all over me," complained Lucy as she wiped it off her cheek. She then reached over and grabbed a tissue and wiped the cum off her face. She also took off her shirt "Man... you got it all over my clothes too,"

The moment she said that, Natsu's cock automatically shot upwards growing hard and erect once more. Lucy saw this and her eyes widened in shock.

"What the-! It's big again! Haven't you had enough already?!" she cried.

"No... I haven't," said Natsu in low and husky voice. "I... want more Lucy..."

Natsu's voice had suddenly changed. It was filled with desire and wanting. He now was focused on one thing and wanted one thing. He wanted Lucy. He reached over and grabbed her wrist and before Lucy had a chance to react, Natsu had pulled her down on the bed and was now on top of her.

"Natsu! What are you-" Lucy began to say, but then the unthinkable happened. Natsu did the last thing that Lucy expected him to do. He gave her a kiss right on her lips. Lucy eyes widened in shock as his soft lips pressed against hers. She tried to resist by pushing him away, but his lips were locked on tight savoring the softness of her lips. Lucy then began to resist less and less the more the kiss was prolonged and then she began to kiss him back in earnest letting out a sweet sigh. After a while, Lucy began poking her tongue inside Natsu's mouth. He responded by sucking on it intertwining it with hers. The two continued to kiss letting the saliva enter their mouths. Then running out of breath the two separated, a small string of their combined saliva connecting their mouths.

"Natsu..."

"Lucy... is it... OK?" asked Natsu. "I... wanna make you feel good now too... if that's OK..."

"But...Natsu... wait a minute," said Lucy hazily. "We... we can't... Y-you're not thinking straight."

"Luce... the only thing I'm thinking about... is you," said Natsu. "Please Luce... I've been wanting you for a long time now... You're not like other girls... you're very nice and sweet and... you're very beautiful too... And... I've... always shown interest in you because... well... I like you... and I want you more than anything..."

Lucy's heart leapt and her face grew hot and red. Then Natsu grabbed one of Lucy's large breasts massaging it gently causing Lucy to moan. Natsu then touched the other with his other hand and he began to touch them all over. Lucy couldn't help but moan and mew from the touch feeling a pleasant sensation from Natsu's touch. Her breasts wobbled as they changed shape from the touch and her nipples where even starting to get hard underneath her bra. Natsu then pulled up Lucy's bra causing both of her breasts to spill out.

"Wow... your breasts look so big Lucy..." he said. "They're even bigger than anyone else in the guild."

Lucy looked away in embarrassment not saying a word. Then Natsu touched them directly squeezing them lightly and bouncing them. Lucy moaned even more feeling more pleasure than before, her nipples twitching with pleasure. Suddenly Natsu then took one of Lucy hardened nipple and put it in his mouth causing Lucy's eyes to snap open and let out a startled moan. Natsu seeing this reaction sucked on Lucy's nipple more even going as far as flicking his tongue across it. He also traced her pink areolas using his tongue causing Lucy to arc her back in pleasure and hug him tightly around his head into her breasts.

"N-natsu..."

Her breathing had now become ragged causing her breasts to heave up and down and her heart now thumping like a drum like she had just ran a mile. Her resistance had all but disappeared as Natsu continued his assault on her breasts. And to had to that, her underwear had began to grow moist due to her juices leaking out from feeling the pleasure. Natsu stopped sucking on Lucy's breast and then proceeded to his next target. He took a hold of Lucy's skirt and pulled it down underwear and all revealing Lucy's most precious place. Natsu couldn't help but sniff at it a little.

"Lucy... I don't know what it is about here, but here... it's driving me crazy... You smell so good..."

Lucy who had regained a bit of her reason immediately let out a squeak of embarrassment.

"N-nastu! Not down there! Anything but there!"

Natsu didn't listen. He instead pressed his lips on hers making Lucy jolt from pleasure. His tongue slid along her crack tasting everything that Lucy's pussy had to offer as more of her fluids gushed. Lucy held her hands on top of Natsu's head pressing his head against her pussy wanting more. She shook her head letting out more louder moans than before. In addition, a thin drool trickled from her mouth and her eyes became dewy from the overwhelming pleasure. Sensing how horny she was getting from his efforts, Natsu then sucked on her lips taking in whatever juices her could inserting his tongue. Lucy screamed as her inner walls tightened around his tongue. She was getting really close to reach her orgasm.

"Natsu...! Please...! If you don't stop... you're gonna make me go crazy!"

Oblivious to her pleas, Natsu kept on going. He greedily continued to suck on Lucy's wet pussy making her wiggle on the bed. She was holding onto what little resistance she had until finally...

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Her body went rigid all at once and her pussy unleashed a huge spray of her juices. Her water hit straight at Natsu's face getting all over his face like a small fountain drenching his face as well as the bed. After a few seconds of catching her breath, Lucy calmed down and lied limply on the bed.

"You were so awesome just now Luce..." said Natsu. "You looked so cute..."

"Sh-shut up..." said Lucy covering her face in embarrassment. "Don't look at me..."

"But I want to..." said Natsu. "You're being so beautiful... it makes me want to do more..."

Natsu then forcefully spread Lucy's legs apart and Lucy immediately knew what was coming next. However she was so overwhelmed by the afterglow of her orgasm she had no power to stop him. Not to mention was now just as turned on as Natsu was. She was powerless to stop him. She shut her eyes expecting it to come, but it didn't. Lucy then looked up at Natsu. His face that was once lusty was now twisted with worry and confusion.

"Natsu... what's wrong?" she asked.

"Well... I... I don't know what to do now..." he said. "I... kinda now, but... I'm wondering what I should do now..."

"Well... you know what we're about to do right?"

"Um... Sex right?"

"Yeah, but... again... I'm not sure what to do now," said Natsu.

Lucy then reached down to her pussy and spread her lips wide open.

"In here Natsu. Put your boy thing inside of me," she said. "But... be gentle OK? It's...my first time...and... I want to know one thing..."

"What's that?"

"Did... did you really mean it when you said... you liked me?"

Natsu held Lucy's cheek and kissed her lovingly. "Of course I do... Do... you feel the same way?"

Lucy blushed and held Natsu's hand interlocking her fingers with his. "Yes. I do. With all heart."

They two then smiled at each other and then Natsu took his erect member and pressed it against Lucy's opening and pushed inwards gently. Lucy tensed up from the sudden insertion and bit her lip trying not to make any noise.

"Are you OK Lucy?"

"I-I'm fine. Just hurry and do it. I'll be OK."

Natsu was hesitant, but he complied with Lucy's order. He quickly pushed inside her inserting his entire cock inside of her. Lucy screamed in pain and surprise squeezing Natsu's hand tightly. A few drops of fresh blood came out of their union showing proof her first time. Natsu grew a little worried.

"Lucy? Are you OK?"

"To be honest... I'm not and am OK. I'm not... because it hurts... but... I am because... I gave my first time to you Natsu... and that makes me happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I don't know if I said it already, but... I love you Natsu..."

She then gave Natsu a light peck on his lips. Natsu was a little surprised, but it quickly changed into a smile. He leaned down and touched his forehead with Lucy's.

"I love you too Lucy. I always have and will."

The two hugged each other tenderly then Natsu slowly began to move his hips. Lucy grimaced in pain, but she took it allowing herself get accustomed to Natsu. Soon enough, she started getting used to it and she began to moan in pleasure. Natsu feeling how hot, wet, and tight Lucy's insides were was now starting to feel good as well. He groaned in pleasure gradually beginning to piston his hips a little harder and faster as he felt Lucy's walls tightening around him heightening the pleasure. Lucy's breasts bounced and wobbled and a shock of pleasure went through her every time Natsu pounded into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips in time with his moaning and wanting more pleasure. Feeling her get even close to him, Natsu grabbed Lucy's right breast and then started pounding into her mercilessly. Lucy's eyes wide and she let out pleasured screams feeling Natsu's cock hitting a place inside her that she never thought would reach. She squeezed his hand on her breast as well as his hand that was locked with hers as she felt herself getting close to the breaking point.

"Natsu...!"

"Lucy... I'm sorry! I... can't hold it back...!

Natsu pumped his hips as hard and as fast as he could making Lucy's breasts bounce around wildly and making her scream even louder than before. Both of them were on the brink of orgasm and something had to give. Then something did give and that someone was Lucy.

"Natsu! I'm... I'm gonna break!"

At the moment Lucy let out the loudest pleasured scream Natsu had ever heard as she reached orgasm. Natsu having reached orgasm at the same time inadvertently pulled out and shot his load all over Lucy. The two of them saw nothing, but white and the two of them went limp with exhaustion with Natsu resting on top of Lucy. It didn't take Lucy long to recover from her orgasm.

"That... was... incredible..." she said breathlessly. "Natsu...?"

Natsu didn't respond. His face was buried in Lucy's cleavage sleeping soundly.

"What?! He's asleep?!"

At first Lucy was slightly annoyed from Natsu falling asleep, but that was quickly replaced with a heartfelt smile.

"Well... I guess I can't blame him. Hopefully he'll be back to normal when he wakes up. Until then..."

She hugged him gently and gave him a small kiss on his head.

"Have a good sleep."

* * *

 **And then...**

The next day at the guild hall Juvia was staying close to Gray keeping an eye on him with Gray trying to get away from her.

"Juvia! Seriously! Will you stop following me around?! You're acting like a stalker!" he snapped.

"Oh my beloved Gray!" cried Juvia. "Why aren't you becoming ravenous for me yet?! Did the love potion fail?!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

As the two of them played cat and mouse, Lucy watched them go on with a neutral expression. Her thoughts were elsewhere thinking back on last night.

* * *

 _After a while Lucy got dressed and got herself cleaned up and fixed up Natsu as well. Natsu was fast asleep on her bed snoring quietly._

 _"I can't believe it... We actually did it..." she said to herself. "I don't know how or why, but it happened. Does... this make us a couple now?"_

 _She looked back and saw Natsu still sleeping. Then Natsu's eyes began to flutter and then he sleepily sat up making Lucy's heart leap. He let out a huge yawn and stretched a little._

 _"Man! I slept great," he said with a satisfied grunt. "I really needed that." He then saw Lucy. "Oh hey there Lucy!"_

 _Lucy immediately blushed bright pink letting out a squeak. "Oh! Um... hi Natsu... How... are you feeling?"_

 _"I feel great!" said Natsu grinning. "I gotta admit I slept like a baby on your bed. Thanks for letting me sleep here."_

 _"N-no problem," said Lucy looking away in embarrassment._

 _"I wonder... if he remembers anything," thought Lucy. "Only one way to find out..."_

 _"Say... um... do... you remember anything from last night?"_

 _Natsu raised a brow and put a finger to his chin trying to remember back. After a few seconds of thinking Natsu shrugged his shoulders._

 _"To be honest...I don't know.. I remember getting a drink from Mira and then I came here and... everything's a bit fuzzy after that."_

 _"Oh... I see," said Lucy._

 _"What the hell!? He doesn't remember?!" she screamed in her thoughts. "I know that he's an idiot, but even he could have at least remembered having sex with me?! Do I have to freakin tell him what happened?! Wait... why the hell would I care about that?!"_

 _Then Natsu's voice snapped out of her thoughts. "Hey Lucy. Is something wrong?"_

 _"N-no! Nothing! Forget it!" said Lucy blushing more than ever. "It's just that... are you sure you don't remember? Think hard."  
_

 _Natsu hummed crossing his arms thinking really hard. Then he remembered something._

 _"Now that you mention it, I feel that something happened between us," said Natsu. "Something that made me feel warm, fuzzy, happy, and made us even closer than before."_

 _Lucy looked at Natsu blushing. "R-really? That's it?"_

 _"Yeah. So... what happened to me Lucy? Did... I do anything weird?"_

 _Lucy stared at Natsu. Then she smiled and gave him a small hug_

 _"No. You didn't do anything weird at all. I'll put it at that OK?"_

 _Natsu was confused, but then he smiled and hugged Lucy back. Then Lucy stepped back and looked Natsu right in his eyes._

 _"Natsu... there's something I wanna ask you..."_

* * *

"Hey! Lucy!"

Then Natsu's voice snapped Lucy out of her thought causing her to look and see Natsu walking towards her.

"Hey there Natsu. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just figured I'd hang with you. After all... you are my girlfriend."

At the sound of the word 'girlfriend', Lucy's face quickly flushed pink. "H-hey! Don't say that out loud!"

"S-sorry about that. It's still kinda new to me ya know?" said Natsu scratching his cheek. "I've never had a girlfriend before."

"Me either. Well... in my case I've never had a boyfriend," said Lucy. "But... I just wanna say that you don't have to treat me any different. Let's just treat me the way you always have been OK?"

"All right."

"And also make sure you keep it a secret. I don't want to tell anyone about us just yet," added Lucy.

"Even Happy?"

"Especially Happy! If he found out about it, he'll never let us live it down," said Lucy harshly. "So make sure you don't tell him or anyone! Got it?!"

"All right! All right! I won't tell!" said Natsu.

Just then Happy appeared. "Hey! Watcha guys doing over here?"

"Nothing! We were doing nothing!" squeaked Lucy.

"What's going on? Did I interrupt something?" Happy asked in a teasing tone.

"Nope! Nothing at all!"

"Anyway I was just wondering if you guys were willing to go on a job request I picked out. It looks like a lot of fun."

He then held up a job request. Natsu took a look at it and smiled.

"Nice going Happy! This job looks like right up our alley! What do you say Lucy? Shall we?"

Lucy smiled. "You need to ask? I say let's do it!"

"Then let's go!"W

Natsu then took a hold of Lucy's hand causing her to blush as the three of them then set off on their next job request or probably their next adventure.

* * *

 **If you liked what you read, feel free to leave a review!**

 **Dragoman out!**


End file.
